class of whatever- an olympians au
by buystoomanybooks
Summary: What if the Gods and Goddesses of Olympus were like us- just regular teenagers? What if they all went to the same high school? What if they had regular, high school, drama? It would probably be chaotic af- so here you go. PS i hope you all know that this fic makes no damn sense and i'm sorry Note: This fic has no schedule and is updated at random- just when inspiration strikes!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone! It's me. Miss Keisha.**_

_**ANYways, I'm back with more content! (I really hope to the many poor people that followed me didn't expect exclusively Marvel content…) By the title, you probably know that this is *technically* a PJO fic! I absolutely ADORE Percy Jackson, and when I found this post on Tumblr... I had to write it. (And I'm sorry bUT I CAN"T FIND IT so credit goes to whoever came up with this AU) I'm also sure that this has been done before, but I just couldn't help myself from joining in.**_

_**I'm really sorry to anybody who dislikes PJO, BUT this fic focuses on the Gods/Godesses… So hopefully everyone will give it a try. Also, we're gonna pretend that Demeter and Persephone aren't mother/daughter, okay? Okay. leave me alone**_

_**And a third note: This will most likely be an ongoing fic, but there is no schedule or set time for when I will post. (as of rn.) I am a student who is attending High School, so I cannot guarantee anything, even though I wish I could. Nonetheless, I really hope you enjoy this abSOLUTE TRASH OF A STORY! **_

_**-Allison **_

**Chapter 1- The First Day that Nobody Asked For**

Zeus-

It is a well known fact that the first day of school is the worst. Well,not THE worst day of the school year itself, but just kind of the worst thing, generally speaking. And Zeus didn't like it anymore than the next guy. However, he did enjoy a few elements of the first day: A) On the first day, he gets to scare a whole new batch of Freshman. B) He gets to establish his dominance over everyone else. C) He gets to show everyone (for the third year in a row) that Olympus High is his. His, and no one else's.

Zeus was **that **guy, after all. He was the kind of high schooler who wore his several hundred dollar (personalized) letterman jacket on the daily. The guy who was both Captain of the football team and the wrestling team. The guy who chews gum loudly in the back of class and never gets caught.

Most students hated him, and he knew it. But they feared him too, and that's the way he liked it. He gets left alone that way. No one challenged the king of Olympus High.

But Zeus wasn't the only well-known jock in school. He had two brothers, Poseidon and Hades. According to Zeus, they were, respectively, and asshat and an asshole. But they too had their reputations. Everyone saw Poseidon as the cool, slightly more humble brother of Zeus. He was laid back, creative and had just a streak of stubborn. Zeus would never admit it, but he envied his twin. Everybody loved Poseidon, in a respectful way. And his brother had the ability to just be happy, all the time.

Hades, on the other hand, was viewed as the odd brother. He was quiet, almost too quiet to be related to Poseidon and Zeus. He minded his business, and was never caught in drama. People thought Hades was some estranged, emo teen, but no one would actually say it. They feared him too much.

Zeus snapped back to reality. He had been so preoccupied thinking about his brothers that he'd nearly hit the car in front of him. Zeus was the only one of the three brothers who drove to school, and in a fancy, top brand car that he didn't even know the name of. He sighed heavily. The day had barely even begun, and he was already feeling short- tempered.

But maybe he could lift his spirits by scaring some freshman later. That sounded fun, he supposed.

Persephone-

Persephone gave a small smile as she dabbed a rosy pink blush onto her cheeks. She paused to check her angles, then dabbed a bit more. She usually kept her makeup simple and fresh, but today was her first day of sophomore year, and she wanted to make a lasting impression on the new students. Not a mean one, though. She knew many of her peers, including her boyfriend, liked to intimidate new students, but Persephone wanted nothing more than to make friends.

Smiling at the prospect of making new friends, Persephone stood from her vanity and smoothed her dress. She wore a simple grey skater dress, with a light pink sweater and sandals. She thought the outfit suited her short stature. Though she almost wished it showed more of her thighs, which were, for the record, chunky and adorable.

She glanced at the clock, and nearly jumped out of her skin. 7:27, already?! She was for sure going to be late, and the fact that she walked to school didn't help.

The teen dashed around her room, grabbing all the essentials that she really should have already packed: bookbag, lip gloss, pens, tampons, water bottle, mini hairbrush, her cell, and her set of notebooks. The rest of her supplies were already in her top floor locker at the school.

Persephone flew down the stairs and right out her front door. She made sure to lock it, as her mum had already left for work. Shoving her things into her bag as she ran, the girl made her way towards Olympus High.

As she predicted, Persephone was not on time. She arrived at 7:39, a whole 9 minutes late to first hour. After getting her office pass, she made no effort to get to class. She was suddenly saddened, being back in the plain white halls of high school. Her first day, one filled with hope, and it seemed she'd already ruined it. Sighing, she turned the corner leading to the cluster her locker was a part of.

She stopped short. And then she smiled. She smiled a big, relieved, smile. Standing against her locker was the person she was most excited to see. Her boyfriend, Hades. She heard herself breathe his name before launching forward and into his arms.

He let out a tiny little "oof" sound before embracing her back. Persephone giggled. "Hi," she said, glancing up at him. (Very much "up" by the way, as he had a foot on her.)

Hades, usually so glum and angry looking, smiled down at her, revealing dimples that not many knew about. "Hi," he whispered back.

Persephone's day had gotten 100 percent better already. She stepped back, suddenly curious. "Why are you here? Aren't you late?"

"Of course I am. But I knew damn well my girl was gonna be, so…"

The girl's heart fluttered. "You waited for me?"

Hades smiled and reached for her. "Yeah, I did." His hands found her waist, and he pulled her in. He gave her a small kiss, their first in three months.

Persephone wasn't allowed to be with Hades during the Summer months, because of her job. She and her cousin Demeter worked on their family's farm and greenhouse every Summer, and boyfriends weren't allowed. But Persephone loved the job, so she relied on video chats and texts to stay connected. But despite her love for the job, she had still missed Hades a ton. And now he was here. With her. And she was so, so, in love.

_**And who's the queen of bad conclusions? Me.**_

_**And who's the queen of confusing plotlines? ME.**_

_**Don't ask me why I chose those two characters to intro this. I don't freaking know.**_

_**But uhhh, I'm not sure how I feel about this? I really liked writing it but it makes no damn sense? Idk, ya'll.**_

_**Let me know how you feel by leaving reviews, because I read every single one. But also feel free to message me! I will most likely respond, so if you have any questions (or just need to rant, because same) my DM's are always open! **_

_**Lots of love, Allison**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey ya'll. And I'm back with another chapter of this… cursed...work.**_

_**Well. **_

_**Anyways. Big thanks to everyone who liked and followed this fic, I really appreciate the support! Also shoutouts to anyone who left a review, I read them all and they were lovely. Apparently, you guys want me to continue writing this, which, for one, baffles me. Because this fic is a mess. But it also made me very happy, because it's my mess. **_

_**But I don't feel like writing much else here, so…. go ahead and make the terrible decision to read this**_

_**-allison**_

**Chapter 2**

Poseidon-

Poseidon, contrary to popular belief, was not a people person. He might act cool and suave, but Poseidon was only fond of about three people. Himself, his girlfriend Amie, and himself. And thus, he was not a big fan of school.

And his particular hatred towards school was all he could think about as he trudged home. Poseidon walked to and from school, and referred to the twenty minute stroll as "me time".

The teenager sighed. His first day, as they always seemed to, had not been fun at all. To start the day, he had been on time. Which for the record, was not good. Poseidon had a reputation of being, well, fashionably late. So when he had accidentally rolled up to class before the bell rang, he had been notably disgusted.

Second of all, Amie hadn't shown. When she wasn't in first hour, Poseidon's anxiety kicked in and he left the classroom to call her. She picked up on the second ring, and promptly informed him that the had gotten sick the night before, and that she was sorry she forgot to call. He brushed it off, insisting that it was fine. But the truth was that it was deeper than that.

If there's one thing a person needed to know about Poseidon, it was that he was absolutely, unequivocally, and whole-heartedly in love with his girlfriend. He and Amie had begun dating at the end of freshman year, and had been going strong ever since. Their relationship was good, and they were happy. But no matter what he did, Poseidon couldn't seem to stop his fears. The fears that haunted his dreams night after night. The same ones that caused his asthma as a child.

He was absolutely terrified of losing the people he loved.

He was scared of losing _her_. That was the big one. He knew it was silly. But everytime she was late, or too quiet, or hadn't texted for a few hours….

He hid it well. The only people who knew about his dangerous levels of anxiety were his brothers and Amie. Not even his control freak father didn't have a clue.

And it was hard, yes. But nothing the boy couldn't handle. After all, he'd been dealing with it for sixteen years.

Before he knew it, Poseidon was facing his front door. He didn't want to be home, but at least he'd be alone for a few hours. His father was working, and Zeus would for sure be out with friends by now. And, Poseidon knew that Persephone had gotten back from the farm the other day, so Hades would be out with her. Most likely shopping, since his little brother hadn't had the chance to spoil his girlfriend in months.

He snickered quietly as he let himself into the house. How nice it must be for his brothers, to be able to go out. To party, to shop, to drink with friends. Or, at least, to be able to do those things without hyperventilating.

Poseidon made a kind of "Nrgh" sound, and plopped down at the kitchen table. May as well get his homework done.

Demeter-

_**Swish. Swish.**_

The broom swept easily across the pavement, knocking aside bits of gravel and soil, and the occasional leaf.

Demeter adored her job. Despite the fact that she had literally _just_ gotten back from her family's farm, she was already back at work. The sophomore worked daily shifts at the Zhang Tropical Greenhouse, which was a lovely family owned business. Admittedly, it did not pay well. But Demeter was not there for the money.

Demeter had what many people would call an obsession. Others may even go as far as calling it addiction. But what the girl loved most in the world was, unlike many of her peers, was no boyfriend. Or girlfriend, she supposed. It was plants.

It was embarrassing, actually. Demeter's friend group truly was mostly made of plants. Many people judged her for this, she guessed. But she was not a social girl. Especially at Olympus High. If you had many friends there, you were instantly pulled into drama, through one person or another. Demie had learnt this the hard way, when she had accidentally "befrenemied" Hera during her freshman year. Now she did not talk to Hera at all, and she was fine with the arrangement.

Demeter did have a few friends, though rather untraditional ones. She hung out with her cousin, Persephone, quite a bit. They were more like sisters, really. And of course, Hades. Hades was P's boyfriend, but also a long time acquaintance of Demie's. They, for the most part, seemed to enjoy each other's company.

"Miss Demeter!" a voice called. It had come from the back room. The teen tucked her broom away and headed over. "Yes?" She chirped, poking her head in.

Mrs. Zhang's large brown eyes peered back at her. Mrs. Zhang was an older asian woman, and she really was an angel.

"Your shift ended fifteen minutes ago, darling." the woman said.

"Oh." Demeter hadn't even realized. "Sorry."

"No, do not apologise! Silly girl. Just go home and rest!" Mrs. Zhang's eyes twinkled.

Twenty minutes later, Demie was unlocking the front door to her apartment. Yes, _her_ apartment. She had been officially emancipated from her druggie father when she was a freshman. The state gave her financial aid, so the girl had managed to upkeep her own place. Though, you could barely even see the walls anymore, so there wasn't a lot of pressure. The small place was filled to the brim with plants. Every one you could think of. Rare, common, green, pink, hanging, standing, dark, variegated. She had them all.

She looked around. She loved the sight. Philodendrons. Hoyas. Sansevierias. Cacti. Zz plants. Peperomias. Crotons. Monsteras. Every succulent you could ever dream up. It was undeniably gorgeous.

Demie let out a long, loud sigh. Then, she dropped her bag at her feet, and looked at the time. 9:54. She walked over to her futon couch and collapsed, not even bothering to change. She would shower in the morning, she supposed. And with that, the girl promptly fell asleep.

_**i hate it i hate it i hate it-**_

_**Ugh. I'm so sorry you just had to read that lmao**_

_**So, uh- i know that i like- didn't update this fic for like six months but be honest what did you really think was gonna happen**_

_**AnYwAyS**_

_**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know it was incredibly short, but it took me *admittedly* quite a long time. I actually rather like the final product. If you did too, please leave a review! **_

_**However,,,, do yourself a favor and unfollow me cause i suck**_

_**anyhow this is the worst note i've ever written so imma just stop **_

_**hope you have a wonderful day/night and happy reading! :)**_

_**-allison**_


End file.
